Bad Influencer
"Bad Influencer" is the second segment of the thirty-third episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Remy falls under the sway of an internet influencer. Plot Cricket is sitting on the porch waiting for Remy to arrive. He finally does so, but now displays an over the top and obnoxious personality; spouting unusual phrases that declare his own wealth. Cricket is bothered by this and learns that Remy is taking after his new idol; an internet celebrity who goes by the name "Itchaboi" (It's your boy). Cricket only sees a person who flaunts his wealth and promotes his own merchandise. To make matters worse, the rest of their friends are also into him. Tilly finds Remy's tablet and begins watching videos. When Bill sees it, she shows him a life hack grout cleaning video. Bill is appalled at the misinformed attempt at cleaning grout and Tilly suggests that he make his own video about it to show a proper way of doing it. Seeing as how Bill is unfamiliar with online videos and internet technology, Tilly decides to be his "director" and help him get a true grout cleaning video online. Itchaboi opens up a Be Mirabulous fashion store for all his fans. Remy and the rest of the gang decide to head there to buy his merchandise. Cricket tries to stop them, but is impeded by Vasquez. He eventually makes it to the store to talk some sense into Remy who still blindly wants to buy Itchaboi fashion and Cricket is thrown out by Vasquez. Meanwhile, Tilly films Bill trying to grout the floor, but gets distracted by the cat. She attempts to spruce up the video by adding it, but it begins to attack Bill. Later, she edits the video together in an incoherent and outlandish mess that emphasizes the cat and Bill saying the word "grout". While Alice finds the video amusing, Bill is saddened at his attempt at teaching the world about grout, making Tilly feel bad. Tilly fixes the grout cleaning video by playing it straight and adding a cat filter over it, making her and Bill happy (and adding a production logo at the end to amuse Alice). Remy decides to get on Itchaboi's new cruise line which costs one million dollars to buy a ticket. Realizing that Remy is out of his protection, Vasquez and Cricket team up to catch up and stop him. They make it on the cruise where Itchaboi is and Cricket fights with Remy while Vasquez fights off Itchaboi's men. Cricket finally tells Remy that he should decide for himself rather than others. He ultimately chooses to stay with Cricket while Itchaboi reveals that he is a hologram and escapes. Cricket, Remy and Vasquez leave the cruise line as the word "GROUT" appears in big letters. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Danny Trejo as Vasquez *Luke Lowe as Benny *Lamar Woods as Weezie *Monica Ray as Kiki *Caldwell Tanner as Itchaboi Trivia * Chris Houghton confirmed that Itchaboi is heavily based on real life internet celebrities Logan and Jake Paul whom he has referred to as "modern day snake-oil salesmen". * Despite not being credited in the episode, Kiki does have some speaking lines. * Remy's "No Limits" card heavily resembles American Express' Centurion Card, otherwise known as the "Black Card". * The heavily edited video that Tilly shows to Bill and Alice, resembles classic YouTube Poop videos. * Bill once again displays his lack of creativity (as previously seen in "People Watching") as his online profile is BillGreen123. * The Green's family cat biting Bill horrifically, may be a reference to the famous Pinky the Cat video. * Morals: ** Some celebrities are not what they seem. ** Real friends are people who will always be there for you and accept you for what you are. ** When making a video, stick to the original topic. References External links * Bad Influencer on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes